The Girl They Didn't Know
by 10Fingers10Toes
Summary: The Doctor and River are flying in the TARDIS when suddenly a young girl turns up and changes everything that they thought they knew about their future and about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Ola!**

**This is my first time using 'WordPad' to upload a story so I'm not sure how the layout will turn out. If it doesn't work I'll change it for next time, I've just done it how I did it on Word.. **

**Enjoy my first ever Doctor Who story about my OTP and please review, thank you! **

**... **

"One of these days your going to realise I am completely and utterly right." River said, grinning at the Doctor from across the TARDIS,

"Well, you would know." The doctor said, smiling slyly back at her while checking the monitor.

River laughed, "Yes, I do."

Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently, there was a huge boom and a deafening bang. Both River and the Doctor were flung to the floor, landing on there backs as the TARDIS contiuned to shake.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!" River screamed over the din,

"NOTHING! I WAS JUST FLYING HER!" The Doctor bellowed back,

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU'VE BROKE SOMETHING!"

"I HAVEN'T BROKE ANYTHING! THIS IS MY TARDIS! I KNOW WHAT I'M-"

But before the Doctor could finish his rant the doors flew open with a massive whoosh and something came crashing in.

The doors swung shook behind whatever had came and with a final smash the TARDIS became calm.

River and the Doctor cautiously stood up and carefully looked around.

Stood at the TARDIS door was a young girl.

She was battered and bruised, with ripped clothes and covered in dirt. Her hair was a mass of wild curls, a mousy brown in colour. She was small, petite and had a child-like face- around age 12. Her eyes were big and a clear, light green. She was smiling widely, her eyes alive with exhiliration, and she was panting out of breath like she'd been running a marathon.

"Hi." She said once she'd caught her breath

The Doctor and River looked at other, both, for once, completely lost for words.

"Oh, oh your not in the middle of a domestic are you?" The girl asked, "Oh god, you two will end up killing each other."

Then she laughed and winked at River, as if she understood the whole irony of what she had just said.

But how could she? Who was she? This child who had came in, seemingly from the time vortex, and just casually made a joke about how River killed the doctor. What?

The girl noticed them staring at her,

"Oh, yeah, I can explain. There was a couple of slitheen and I said to them, 'god your ugly'. I know, I know, I need to stop thinking aloud! And anyway," She gestured to her tattered clothes,cut body and burnt skin, "they didn't take it too well."

There was a stunned silence from the Doctor and River as the girl started walking up the steps towards them,

"Don't look at me like that! It's all your fault anyway! If you hadn't left me on that god awful planet I wouldn't be in this mess!" She started wandering around the console, completely at home,

"Why couldn't you have left me on a nice planet like Earth? Earth's safe AND not filled with vermin like slitheen!"

She leaned against the TARDIS consoll,

"I've never seen you two this quiet." She laughed, "What's up?"

River looked at the Doctor as if to say 'I'll say it then, shall I?'. The Doctor gave her a tiny nod.

"I'm sorry," River started, "but who are you?"

The girl's face fell. Her eyes dulled, her mouth drooped, she frowned- confused, hurt.

"What?" She whispered

"Who are you?" The Doctor repeated, forcefully

"You- you don't know who I am?"

"No we don't so I'd thank you kindly to get out of my TARDIS!" The Doctor said,

"I-I don't understand. Your joking, aren't you? This isn't funny you know! Please please tell me your joking!"

"We have absouletely no idea who you are!" The Doctor laughed,

The girl turned desperately to River.

"But surely YOU know who I am! I'd have thought- well, I'd have thought you could, like, sense it or something!"

"Sense what?" River asked, curious,

"Well, like, I don't know instint!"

"But what am I meant to be instinctive about?!"

"Me! Oh this is bad, this is very very bad. I'm going to be killed." She gave a short, hollow laugh, "I am going to be skinned alive and hung out to dry."

"By who?" River asked, worried, "Is someone after you?"

The girl shook her head, "Not yet but oh they will be."

After a beat she turned to the Doctor, her face dead pan like she was reading from a script.

"Can you take me home please?"

"Where's home?" The Doctor murmured, intrigued

The girl frowned and there was a long pause while she thought long and hard about something.

"Take me to Earth, 2011."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know but I can't answer your question because I don't really techincally have a home. I have one place you could take me but lets just say that that's... offlimits. So, could you please take me to Earth 2011?"

"Why's it off limits?" The Doctor frowned, sensing trouble

"I- because- I don't know how to word this-"

"Try." He implored,

"Oh, I'm really no good at this, erm, if you took me to the place where I was told to go if the TARDIS was... occupied it may become obvious just exactly who and what I am and we really really don't want that."

"Who are you?" River whispered, the girl grimaced

"I can't answer that." She said bluntly, closing her eyes, "Please- Earth 2011."

"How do we know your not a trap?" The Doctor asked, "You come in here, seemingly by summoning the TARDIS, and demand to be taken where ever you please! I don't think so missy! So you either tell us who you are or I will take you right back where you came from!"

"I CANT tell you who I am." The girl spat from gritted teeth.

"Thats okay then back to ugly slitheen you go." The Doctor said, wizzing around the TARDIS, setting it in flight.

"No! You can't! They'll kill me!" The girl pleaded,

"Doctor-"

"No River! This girl is clearly a danger! A trick or a trap to lure us in but not this time! No, I won't have you at risk like that!"

The Tardis gave a jolt,

"There we go. Out those doors there is a sleetheen fleet waiting for you- off you pop."

The girl had tears in her eyes,

"FINE!" The girl exploded, "Be that way! I don't care! It's only you own time stream your messing with! No big deal! But don't you dare, DON'T YOU DARE, say I didn't try to prevent this!"

She took a deep breath,

"I DID summon the TARDIS. It's a natural instinct of mine, I can't help it, I don't even know I'm doing it. When I was a baby you mentally linked me to the TARDIS permenantly so whenever I feel terrified the TARDIS gets a message and she finds me. It's all automatic. Across the whole of time and space whenever I feel scared she always finds me."

"Why would we do that to you?" The Doctor asked, finding it hard to believe that he'd ever permantly link someone to the TARDIS, he never had before even though he could of, what made this girl so special?

The girl shurgged, "You wanted to protect me."

"But that much that we'd tie ourselves to you forever? That we'd have the TARDIS just pop off and find you whenever?" River asked,

"Yes."

"But WHY?"

The girl took another big deep breath, blinked slowly and whispered,

"Spoilers."

**Review please:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**I don't own Doctor Who, River and 11 are my OTP, love them! **

**Chapters will be coming a lot more frequently from now on, I promise!**

**Enjoy and review please:) **

"River?" The Doctor whispered, "A word?"

He indicated for her to follow him down to underneath the console, leaving the girl above so that they could talk alone.

The Doctor just looked at River, all serious and dark,

"Oh don't look at me like that!" River whispered angrily, "I don't know anything about her!"

"Don't lie to me River. Is that you up there?"

"What?! Have you lost your mind? How can she be me? You've seen all of my regenerations, have you not? And in case you have forgotten I used all of my remaining regenerations saving you!"

"Well,I don't know, there's a billion, million, trillion possibilites out there in that endless universe and she certainly _looks_ like you! She's all curley hair and big smiles and wide eyes and she certainly _acts_ like you, all cocky and self assured and and... and fore-knowing!"

"Acts like me?! She acts much more like you! She's over-confident, reckless and never once stops still! Plus the fact that she's the _double_ of you! Tall and gangly and the _eyes_! You'd be lying if you said you hadn't noticed them!"

"I don't know what you mean." The Doctor shot back, jutting his chin out,

"You don't fool me that easily sweetie, she has your eyes down to a tea."

"There your shape!"

"They are not! And besides," River dropped her voice to a whisper, "I think I've figured out what she is."

The Doctor moved in closer,

"Go on." He murmured ringing his hands like a child about to be told a secret,

"I think that she's a future regeneration of you."

"Wrong!" The girl shouted as she dropped down the stairs to where River and The Doctor were whispering, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not him and I'm not you either."

"Well who are you then?!" The Doctor demanded,

The girl rolled her eyes- looking remarkably like River as she did so- so much so that it almost scared The Doctor,

"We've been through this! I'm from your future, I can't tell you who I am! It would create this massive paradox and I'm not aloud, under any circumstances, to create a paradox until I'm at least 18."

The Doctor smirked, thinking of all the paradox's he had created and thinking that that was a very good rule to enforce upon a child,

"Says who?" He asked, the girl just laughed and made her way back up the stairs. The Doctor and River, bothing mad with interest, followed her like lost puppies.

The girl was sat, crossed legged, on the chair facing the console. River and The Doctor stood facing her, both arms crossed like a team of dectectives about to interrogate a suspect, the girl raised her hands,

"It wasn't me, it was the maid" She said grinning.

The Doctor and River remained straight faced.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work," Said The Doctor, "We ask questions and you answer them as best you can. Ready?"

"Number one," Said River, "What's your name?"

The girl seemed to deliberate for a long moment, finally she said-

"Mia."

"Full name." River enforced, the girl just shook her head,

"I can't answer that."

"Number two," Said The Doctor, "Who are you to us?"

"I really can't answer that either."

"Well are you close to us?" River asked

The girl laughed and answered,

"_Very." _

"Okay, so your not plotting to kill us?"

The girl laughed again,

"No. If I killed you it would probably be more catastrophic for me than it would be for either of you."

"That doesn't make any sense." River frowned, the girl smiled,

"Good. You really can't know who I am."

"Who's told you all of these rules?" The Doctor asked, squinting his eyes, thinking hard.

The girl stopped smiling, bit her lip and stared at the floor, very slowly she said-

"Fore knowledge is a very dangerous thing. It shouldn't be messed with."

"But what I don't understand," The Doctor shouted, "Is what fore knowledge you think we might have because you haven't told us anything! Just that at some point in the future, we want to protect you so much that we link you to us forever! But we don't know a thing about you!"

"Not yet you don't! It's too early in your time streams for even the idea of me!" The girl took a deep breath, "Look, I'm in enough trouble as it is so please, please just drop me off and forget all about me."

Right then the TARDIS shook and there was ear splitting bang and a huge boom,

River and the girl both rolled there eyes and at the exact same time said, "Here we go."

River looked at the girl, both shocked and a little scared at how exactly alike they sounded, how they had both said the exact same thing at the exact same time in the exact same voice...

The girl, however, didn't seem to notice, as if that kind of thing happened all the time and shot up to help The Doctor with his out of control TARDIS,

"You know that this is a product of always leaving the stabilisers on!" The girl shouted, whizzing around the consolle flicking switches and pulling levers and pressing buttons with The Doctor as the TARDIS continued to shake and crash and bang.

"What're you doing?!" The Doctor shouted, watching the girl with wide eyes as she manoeuvred her way around the console, obviously comfortable with flying the TARDIS

"Helping! Now shut up and turn off the gamma sheilds, we're only in a level 3 galaxy, there just using up fuel and wasting our time!"

"The gamma sheilds aren't on!"

The girl rolled her eyes again and stretched to point at a big gold lever, "Yes they are! The gamma lever is UP which means the gamma sheilds are ON!"

"Right, well," The Doctor shot at her, pulling the lever down, "There's nothing wrong in being over cautious!"

The girl laughed, throwing her head back as she twisted a knob and flicked a switch.

All this time River had been watching.

The way the girl looked and acted and spoke was all to familiar and as she whirled around the TARDIS with The Doctor she just looked the absolute _double _of him, only smaller and a girl. And she could fly the TARDIS and in the future they both go to the most extreme length to protect her and she had said _instinct..._

Right then the penny dropped for River.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews! They are loved and appreciated! I do not own Doctor Who but I really love it and wished I did. **

**Enjoy and review!**

"There!" The Doctor said, proudly straightening his bow tie, "We've stabilised."

"Maybe," Mia said, "But we're in flight."

"So?" The Doctor frowned,

"So where are we going?"

The Doctor laughed, "Anywhere."

"Well Earth, 2011 please because I've already spent far too much time here."

The Doctor looked the girl over, thinking,

"What'd you think River?" He asked, turning to his wife,

River was still staring blankly at Mia, completely and utterly disbelieving,

"River?" The Doctor asked again, worried by the look on his wife's face.

It was a look he had never seen before in his very, very long life. A look that, for reason he could not understand, both terrified and thrilled him at the same time.

River blinked and unexpected silent tears fell down her face. She wiped them away quickly, trying to hide them as best she could,

"I, er, need the toliet." She whispered and fled from the room.

"River?!" The Doctor shouted after her,

He started to follow her but just as he reached the door he heard the sound of a sonic screwdriver being used. He whipped around and shot back up to the console,

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl with a pink sonic screwdriver in her hands, pointing it at the TARDIS' co-ordinates in-putter,

"OI!" He shouted, striding up to her, "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Look, I'm sorry but I really need to get out of here!" She shouted back, continuing to sonic the TARDIS, "And this-" She held up her screw driver, "Is the quickest way to get to where I need to be!"

She set the TARDIS in flight as The Doctor stood, dumbstruck at the fact that this girl, of seriously no older than 13 at a push, had _a sonic screw driver! _

"_It's pink!" _The Doctor shouted, knicking the screw driver from Mia's hand as she leaned to spin a dial,

"OI!" Mia shouted, chasing The Doctor round as he examined the screw driver, "Give it back!"

"But it's pink!"

"Of course it's pink!" She hissed as she managed to snatch it back, "It was a birthday present."

"You got a pink sonic screw driver for your birthday?!"

"Yes, I did!" She shot, sounding offended, "I was 10! 10 is an important birthday, it's double figures I'll have you know! I wouldn't have expected anything less from you to be honest." She laughed,

There was beat of complete silence.

"Oh no." Whispered Mia,

"I get you that?! That sonic screw driver I give it to you? As a birthday present?"

The girl closed her eyes and sighed heavily,

"Oh no." She murmured again, "No, no, no. I promised."

"Mia! Answer me!"

Mia stayed silent, slowly shaking her head,

"Mia!"

Her eyelids shot open,

"Fine! Yes! Yes you did, you- you do, well you will. For my 10th birthday you gave me a pink sonic screw driver with red, blue and green settings that works on wood and is my favourite thing in the universe," Mia was getting more and more worked up and she started to panic babble, "But of course now that is all, or I guess it all was, fore knowledge! You've always known from this point to get me a pink sonic screw driver because I came to this point in the past, well my sort of past, your present and told you all about it! You see, I've gone and made a paradox, great! I've gone and I've broke the promise that I wouldn't create any paradoxes and I don't break promises!" She was crying now, tears streaming down her face as she got more and more frustrated, "And really none of this is my fault! Why didn't you programme the TARDIS to only pick me up when you were at a point in the vortex when I've actually been born! Or at least considered! Do you know what it's like to have you look at me and not have the faintest idea who or what am I?! It's horrible and not to mention incredibly dangerous for me!"

Mia covered her face and began to sob

"Why?" Said a voice softly from the door frame,

The Doctor turned to see River looking at Mia with gentle eyes,

"Why is it dangerous for you?"

"B-because," Mia sniffed, "Fore knowledge can change the course of events- especially the big ones. But who know this don't you? You k-know that this is terribly d-dangerous because you haven't scanned me."

"What?"

Mia wiped away the last of her tears, "Either one of you could have scanned me the second I walked through those doors yet you haven't. Why? Because you know that if you do you will then

know what I am and- and- I don't even know what will happen if you find out."

She looked terrified at the very thought.

"You've been asking me all these questions but you haven't once taken a real step to actually figuring me out, which you easily could have done, because you two, as timelords, understand that you cannot know your own futures. Rule number 6- no messing with personal time streams."

"That's one of my rules." The Doctor pointed out,

"Exactly. So please, please take me to Earth 2011 and at least try to forget this whole messy encounter."

"But it's already to late." River murmured,

"What?" The Doctor and Mia said simultaneously.

"I know exactly who and what you are." River had tears in her eyes.

"But- but how?" Mia whispered.

The Doctor was too stunned to respond.

River smiled hugely and the happy tears streaked her cheeks, "It's quite obviously really. Your the double of him."

Mia grinned, "Your always saying that. You sound like you again."

River took cautious steps towards the girl who had completely changed her life yet who hadn't technically been born yet.

She took Mia's face in her hands and stroked her cheeks, scanning her face greedily like she couldn't look at it enough,

"My god, your so beautiful."

She then engulfed Mia in a huge bone-crushing hug. They both stood as a glued together mass of curls- light and dark. River hummed a sound of utter happiness as she squeezed Mia tightly to her, so overwhelmed by the girl that she found herself laughing.

After a long moment the two broke apart but River just couldn't let go. She held Mia's hand above her head and Mia did a twirl,

"And your so tall!" She exclaimed, "And so clever!"

"Well I'm being taught by the very best."

River laughed, "Oh I bet you are."

She brought Mia in close to her again, seemingly unable to be away from the child now she had discovered who she was.

It was a bond that River could not yet fully understand but could certainly fully feel in all it's power and might. It was like it had always been there in her very bones from the second she had set eyes on Mia. She had felt it the moment she had looked at the girl but she had not the faintest idea what it was until now. The feel of it made River feel drunk on happiness and she laughed again.

"I just can't believe it! I mean, I never thought it could be possible!"

"I know. Trust me, I've heard the story plenty of time." Mia laughed, River grinned and stroked her cheek,

"Just simply can't believe it." She murmured quietly.

"Is somebody going to tell me what's going on?!" The Doctor suddenly demanded.

River and Mia looked at each other. River gave a tiny nod.

"You sure?" Mia asked,

River shrugged, "Rules are made to be broken. I think, considering the recent events in Manhatten, this will be good for him."

Mia nodded, squeezed Rivers hand, took a deep breath and walked up to The Doctor...

**Review please:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!  
Thank you for the reviews! I do not own Doctor Who,  
Enjoy and please review! **

Mia took a big, deep breath and looked The Doctor squarely in the eyes,

"My name is Mia- short for Amelia, named so after my grandmother."

The Doctor felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop as Mia continued-

"Amelia Pond."

There was silence.

The Doctor's head was spinning. He just couldn't understand. What did this mean? Did it mean that this girl was- no. No. She couldn't be! It was impossible! Wasn't it? Yes, it was! Of course it was! Then again, she did look an awfully lot like River...

"No." He whispered, completely unable to believe it.

River grinned from behind Mia, "Yes."

"Here," Mia said, rummaging around in a chest underneath the console, finally she produced a stethoscope, "Listen."

She put the stethoscope ear pieces in The Doctor's ears and placed it to her chest.

Sure enough, he could hear it. The four beats. The two hearts. The timelord's heartbeat.

The Doctor felt his face slowly turn upwards into an estatic smile, he felt his eyes widen again-this time not in shock but in joy.

He grabbed Mia round the waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around,

"Ah!" She screamed, "Yes! It's me! Now put me down!" She squealed, giggling,

Right then The Doctor felt something spark inside of him, something he had only ever felt once before- back on Gallifrey with his other children. But now it was back, as strong and as powerful as before as he looked at Mia, his daughter with the woman he loved, a brand spanking new timelord right infront of his eyes. And whats more she was _his _brand spanking new timelord!

He hugged her again, squeezing her tight and sniffing her hair-

"Have you just smelt me?" Mia asked, laughing,

The Doctor inhaled another great sniff,

"You smell incredibly like your mother." He told her, which made both River and Mia laugh, "And you look the absoulte _same _as her! I mean, you two could be twins or something!"

"Oh no, she looks much more like you!" River said, coming to stand next the The Doctor. He stepped away from Mia and wrapped his arm around River's waist as they both looked at their daughter, both equally amazed,

"No! No, no, she's you in every way! Look at those curls and the mouth! River Song that mouth is your mouth!"

"The curls are your colour! And look, she's built exactly like you! Tall, thin, a bit gangly and her eyes Doctor! Come on, you'd have thought she stole your eyes and simply placed them on her face!"

The Doctor laughed, "She has your nose and your knack of getting into trouble from what I can gather."

River chuckled, "Hmm, maybe. But she clearly has inherited your way of saying exactly what she thinks. Ugly slitheen indeed!"

The Doctor laughed again, "Yeah, maybe your right."

"Well, you can say something in your head and it sounds fine." Explained Mia with a shrug, which made The Doctor smile,

"Yes, definitely picked that up from me."

Mia smirked, and River rolled her eyes,

"So what's your biology?" River asked, "We know you have two hearts but are you fully Timelord like him or half and half like me?"

"Well, I'm near enough a full Timelord. We worked it out once from the readings from the scanner and we think I'm about 98% Timelord and 2% human. Most of your human gene's were completely eclipsed by his Timelord gene's but not all of them, 2% of them remained. We don't know the effects that this 2% has had but you think it will just mean that my mental capacity is a tiny little bit smaller than that of a full Timelord."

"So you can regenerate?"

"Oh yes." Mia smiled, "When I was six I got hit by a Sontaran blaster-"

"What?!" River shouted, "You were six and in the firing range of a Sontaran?!"

"Yes, yes, it was a busy day," Mia said impatiently, waving her hand as if this was utterly unimportant, "Anyway, I got hit and regenerated right here in the TARDIS. It was awesome! I used to be ginger!"

"Yes!" The Doctor shouted triumphantly with a victory laugh, Mia beamed,

"So when's your birthday?" River asked,

"Well, I was born in here, in the time vortex- that's why your human gene's were near enough wiped out- so I don't technically have one. So you based it on how old you were and when you were born. I don't know exactly when it is, it's always seems to be changing but you do. You have some calender in the back of your diary and every birthday we go and do something amazing and it's always brilliant." Mia said, smiling,

"So now you know who I am, and you know that I'm not planning to kill you, could you please take me home?"

"Earth, 2011, yes?"

"No, you might as well drop me off at Stormcage now that the cats out of the bag." She sighed, "I hope you know that your both going to kill me for this when I get home."

River laughed, "I can imagine."

"Yes, it's not going to be pretty. I just hope you don't take my vortex manipulator again."

"Again?!" The Doctor shouted from the other side of the TARDIS as he set her off, "This kind of thing has happened before?!"

"Oh no! Nothing like this! The last time I got my manipulator confiscated was for maybe accidently completely unintentionally starting the battle of Hastings." Mia said casually,

"But, I mean, it was technically my fault! Nobody could have resisted shouting 'CHARGE' just to see how everyone reacts, could they?"

The Doctor and River exchanged a very worried glance which said, 'oh god, we're in for it with this one'

The TARDIS gave a jolt,

"Here we are." The Doctor said, "Stormcage."

"Thanks dad!" Mia said, bouncing up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, The Doctor felt his hearts melt at being called that again.

Mia then kissed River, "Thanks mum." River felt a jolt at the title,

"Your probably both waiting for me outside these doors right now so I'll see you in a minute but you'll see me in a few years I should think," She laughed, waved and opened the TARDIS doors

But it wasn't stormcage she was met with. It was the eye of a dalek.

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ola,  
I have not given up on this story in any way shape or form I just haven't been at my nana's for a while so I haven't been able to update, I'm sorry!  
I'm sleeping here on Sunday though so I will get at least two more chapters up!  
I'm sorry please don't give up with this fic because I'm really enjoying writing it!  
Review please! **

Mia slammed the doors shut straight away and stood with her back against them, arms spread.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, alarmed, walking towards her, "What is it?" He tried to move her out of the way to get to the doors.

"Don't go out there." Mia whispered,

The Doctor laughed, "Why not?"

Mia looked him straight in the eye and murmured,

"Daleks."

River ran over, "What?!"

"There are Daleks out there, I've just looked into the eye stalk of one." Mia was bone white, she looked like she was on the brink of passing out,

"Impossible." Said The Doctor, shaking his head, "You'd be dead by now!"

"Exactly! Which makes me think that they aren't expecting us because if they were they would have killed me on the spot, right?"

"Possibly," Said River, "But-"

"But that's good because it means that we have the element of surprise!" Mia shouted, but then her face fell, "Which I have just ruined."

She gulped, looking scared out of her wits and turned to The Doctor, who in contrast looked perfectly relaxed and completely unworried,

"Look, it's fine! We're in a _spaceship,_ we can just fly away!" He laughed, starting to get the TARDIS in motion.

But no matter how many buttons he pressed or levers he pulled or switches he switched the TARDIS was not moving an inch.

"What's going on?" River asked, starting to help The Doctor herself, "What's wrong with her? Why won't she fly?"

"I don't know!"

Both River and The Doctor were trying their hardest to get the TARDIS moving, while Mia paced nervously, biting her nails,

"Oh no," Murmured River, "Doctor? Doctor, come and look at this."

The Doctor and River both stood infront of the scanner, whispering closely,

"What? What is it? What's going on?" Mia asked, coming to stand with them.

River turned to her and put her hands on Mia shoulders,

"They've created a magno field around us. We can't move."

"What? No, no, they can't do that, can they?" Mia was getting more and more worked up, "That's impossible, isn't it dad? It's impossible!"

The Doctor turned very slowly to face his daughter, he stared at her for a long moment, seeing the fear in her eyes and feeling her worries and her dread. He wanted to lie to her, protect her, but he knew he couldn't because what good would that do? No, he knew what he had to do.

"We have to go out there." He told her, trying to sound casual,

"No, no, we can't! Dad we can't! You've told me about them since I was in my cot! I know what they're like dad, they'll kill us! We can't! Just- just look just try and fly her come on!"

Mia started to fruitlessly attempt to fly the TARDIS, pulling and pushing and switching and running around.

"She's not- it won't- she won't fly dad! She's not flying! We can't-"

The Doctor looked at River as they watched Mia run around hysterical, trying to take off a TARDIS that could not fly,

The Doctor walked over to Mia and put an arm around her shoulder, like he had with her grandmother so many times before,

"Mia, listen to me. These Daleks, they're just big pepper pots with a toliet plunger as a weapon and an attitude problem."

River chuckled and rolled her eyes at her husband as Mia listened intently, wide-eyed,

"Do not be scared of them because I am not and your mother's not and you, so you tell us, are our daughter. Being scared of a silly Dalek is just not in your DNA."

"Yes," River agreed, walking over, "I once made a Dalek cry for mercy three times."

"You did?!" The Doctor and Mia exclaimed, both equally shocked,

River smirked, "I did. And you, containing half of my chromosones, can to." She stroked Mia's cheek as The Doctor kissed the top of her head and Mia, squished safely in between her parents, suddenly felt a lot braver,

She took a deep breath, "Okay. Just big pepper pots with an attitude problem." She murmured to herself,

"Exactly!" Shouted The Doctor, "Let's go!"

He grabbed Mia's shaking hand and together they ran towards the doors.

**Please Review:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!  
I know the last chapter was ridiculously short but I thought if I had them facing the Daleks right there and then the story just wouldn't flow right.  
All chapters are going to be average length or more from this point onwards, promise!  
Enjoy and review please:) **

The Doctor flew out of the TARDIS doors and found himself in a small, dingy engine room full of broken pipes and smoke and whirring engines and huge self regulating machines.

Oh, and he was also slap bang in the middle of a semi circle of five unmoving Daleks.

"Well hello!" He shouted as River came out of the TARDIS with Mia following cautiously behind, "Now then, which one of you is going to kill me first, eh?"

"What's he doing?!" Mia hissed in River's ear, so quietly it was barely audible

"Showing off." River replied.

The Daleks didn't respond.

"Come on then, on coming storm and all that! Shoot me!"

The Daleks remained frozen.

"What's wrong with you?! Exterminate me, come on, I'm ready for it!"

The Daleks didn't even flinch.

The Doctor frowned and approached the one closest to him, examining it carefully, sonicing it,

"Your activated because your eye stalks are focused and your weapons system is on. So why aren't you shooting at me?"

The Doctor, confused at the Daleks silence, turned to River,

"What's wrong with them? We should be dead or at the very least attempting to bargain for our lives."

"You sound dissapointed." River replied with her eye brow raised

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, it's an off day when I don't nearly get killed."

River laughed, and walked up to a Dalek, scanning it with her scanner,

"Well your right, they're all active, they're all at full capacity, there's absolutely nothing wrong with them! They are not broken or damaged or dormat. There just... Sat here."

River poked it cautiously, expecting to get innihilated for doing so but nothing happened. It didn't budge. The Doctor started banging on the head of one and when that didn't work he started kicking it.

"I'll scan the air," River said, "Check for disease or parasites or an inactivation cloud or something."

"Come on River a disease couldn't paralyse a Dalek."

River shrugged, "You never know..." Her scanner beeped, "No. There's nothing here. Air's clean, atmostsphere's average, technology around us is around 72nd century which a Dalek is more than capable of using."

"Where are we?" Asked The Doctor, while he continued to scan the Daleks,

"The planet of Heni in the Justaan galaxy-"

"What? What are _daleks_ doing here?! Heni was declared neutral the minute it was discovered because nothing's _here._ No life, no resources, it only just about has an atmostsphere."

"I know, I was on a dig here last year looking for something, _anything_ but we found nothing. It really is derelict."

"Derelict. Maybe that's just what they need! Maybe there repowering or rebuilding."

"No, if they were weak they wouldn't have been able to create the magno field around us. Plus this complex stretches over a thousand miles, it's huge."

"Huge?" The Doctor asked, snapping his head up from the Dalek and walking over to River, "How huge? How many life signs?"

River typed something into her scanner and they both waited on the edge.

Then they saw the news that nobody wanted to hear.

"14,000." River whispered,

"14,000 Daleks. 14,000 strong Daleks." The Doctor said, "Well, it could be worse."

"How on earth could this be any worse sweetie?"

"There could be 14,001."

River smirked, "I hate you."

"No you don't. Now then, seeing as these five aren't much of a laugh, who says we go and find the big daddies and get this magno field switched off?"

River and The Doctor squeezed there way between the Daleks,

"Wait!" Mia shouted.

And in that one syllable all hell broke loose.

There was a huge alarm that went screeching off and big flashing red lights and the Daleks suddenly started shouting,

"The product has arrived! The product has been heard!"

Two of the Daleks began advancing towards Mia while the other three turned to start shooting at The Doctor and River,

The Doctor and River had to run as fast as they possibly could to evade them. They ducked and dived to avoid the Daleks shots as they ran, all the while shouting,

"Mia! Mia!"

They heard her shouting back, screaming for their help,

But they couldn't stand still, they couldn't stop running or the Daleks would exterminate them.

Each step that they took saved their lives but took them further and further away from their daughter.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Rung in their ears while in their heads all they could hear was Mia voice screaming for them.

River pulled out her gun and started to shoot at the Daleks while she was running. She ran backwards, The Doctor holding her free hand and pulling her around to avoid the shots.

River managed to hit one of them straight in the eye stalk, leaving it blind. She grinned and watched as the blind Dalek screamed and began to whirl around stupidly,

The blind Dalek was shooting aimlessly and accidently shot one of the other Daleks,

"Well that was handy." Smiled River as she continued to sprint with The Doctor,

Now they only had one Dalek chasing them, which was bad enough but could have been lot worse, so they focused their thoughts on their daughter-

"Where's Mia?!" The Doctor shouted to River,

"I don't know! At the epicentre, maybe?! They came alive at the sound of her voice so that makes me think they-" River ducked to avoid a shot "-need her!"

"Right, yes! That makes sense! So, we'll go to the-" A shot skimmed The Doctor's ear- "main control room, yes?!"

"Yes! Turn left here!" River shouted back as she and The Doctor turned a sharp corner and ran down a long, never-ending corridor all the while being chased and shot at by a Dalek,

"Right here!" River shouted and The Doctor bolted to the right,

Suddenly they found themselves in a huge circular room, Dalek's covering every inch of the place, there must have been thousands of them all stuffed into there. In the middle of the room they saw the Dalek prime minister, surrounded by the huge, multi-coloured Dalek guards. In front of the prime minister they saw what made them feel physically sick.

It was Mia. She was strapped to a huge, wrought-iron chair, in a massive electric cage, surrounded by Daleks.

"Mia!" The Doctor shouted and every single eye stalk turned to him but he did not care, he could not see them, for all he could see was his daughter in danger, "You alright?!"

"Well, I've been better!" She shouted back,

The Doctor and River both smirked as every single Dalek in the place shouted,

"ETERMINATE!"

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love them! And thank you JessWhovianX for pointing out my mistake, I annoy myself so much when I do little things like that!  
I do not known Doctor Who but I wish did. **

**Review please!**

"Oh shut up!" The Doctor shouted, "If you all shoot your silly little guns right now then you'll blow the whole place up, which quite frankly isn't much fun for anybody now is it?"

The Dalek's took no notice and once again went to shout, "Exterm-"

"Hold your fire!" Said the Dalek Prime Minister, "Doctor?"

The Doctor waved cheerfully,

"Come closer," Wheezed the Prime Minister,

The Doctor glanced at River, who nodded, and together they walked down towards the huge ring which surrounded the Prime Minister and Mia.

River ran straight over to the cage without a second thought. She went to grab the bars but stopped herself, realising she would be fatally electrocuted,

"They took my screw driver," Mia told her dead pan, all fear had seemingly been replaced with nerves of steel, "I can't get out."

"It's going to be alright. I'm going to get you out."

Mia nodded and smiled quite happily, "I know you will mum."

Meanwhile The Doctor was glaring at the Dalek Prime Minister. After a long moment of pure disgust and hatred The Doctor finally very calmly and very quietly murmured,

"Get that girl out of that cage this second."

"Negative. She is vital to the success of the experiment."

"Experiment?! What experiment?!"

"Ours of course. Something that we should have done many a millennia ago, something that our ancestor's did not even consider. Something that will mean that the Dalek race will rule supreme for all eternity!"

"What does it have to do with her?"

"She is the key. The key to our _immortality_."

"Explain. Explain right now before I kill every single disgusting Dalek in this complex."

"That child is your daughter."

The Doctor with teeth clenched and knuckles balled into fists, said, "And?"

"And she has the ability to regenerate for she is a brand new timelord. She has regenerated only once before, we watched her."

"You what?" The Doctor felt sick to the stomach at this news, the Daleks spying Mia,

"Did you really think she would live her life unobserved? Could you honestly fool yourself into thinking that that child, _your _child, would live?"

River came over, furious,

"She _will_ live." She spat at the Prime Minister, "Which is a lot more than I can say for you."

"Mum-" Mia said but River didn't hear her,

"That girl trapped in that cage is a brand new Timelord. There are millions of races in this universe that are raging violent wars and burning planets and destroying whole galaxies right now for just one drop of her blood."

"Erm, dad?" Mia said but The Doctor didn't hear her,

"And we have her all to ourselves." The Prime minister gloated,

"You will experiment on her over my dead body!" The Doctor bellowed,

"No Doctor, over hers."

The Doctor grabbed River's gun out of her hand, and pointed it directly at the space between the Dalek Prime Minister's eyes,

"I will kill you right now."

"But Doctor, it has already begun. Our new age is beginning with your child."

The Doctor and River spun around, terrified.

Mia had her head tipped back, her eyes closed, her palms facing upwards, unconscious, and above her was a huge machine which resembled a giant hoover and the giant hoover was connected to an even bigger machine which the Daleks must have brought in while The Doctor and River were distracted. The hoover connected to what was a massive container and it was sucking something out of Mia.

The hoover was extracting blinding, golden, living light from Mia's body which lit up the whole room. The light pulsed and throbbed and danced as it left it's host, like it was stuggling to stay with her.

"That's regeneration energy." Murmured River, she flew around to scream at the Prime Minister,

"YOUR TAKING HER REGENERATION ENERGY!"

"The Daleks will have the ability to regenerate. We will never die."

**Review Please :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I've not been updating but I've been really ill! i've had cellulitus in my leg for the past week and a half and have been in and out of hospital!  
More updates from now on because I'm fully recovered!  
Review please! **

"NO!" The Doctor screamed and he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the machine,

"STOP HIM!" Ordered the Dalek Prime Minister and a Dalek tried to exterminate the Doctor while another tried to exterminate River.

Both of them ducked just in time and sprinted towards Mia. Amid Dalek death rays shooting at them the Doctor soniced the lock on the cage and he heard it click open as a ray just missed his shoulder as another skimmed his head.

"Doctor, you will die." The Prime Minister said as River tried to shoot him. The Daleks were advancing on all sides, shooting and screaming "EXTERMINATE".

For some reason though, their shots were missing. And Daleks shots never missed.

"It's open, it's open!" He shouted as River continued to try and shoot some Daleks, but their sheilds were to high, they were only affected if she managed to hit directly in the eye stalk which was near impossible.

"Doctor this is too dangerous! We need to get out of here!"

"And leave her?!"

"We can help her more if we're not killed by a Dalek, don't you think?"

The Doctor felt a ray skim his ear as River missed yet another shot,

"But the machine! It'll take all her regenerations!"

"We'll stop it before-" River ducked to miss a ray "-it get's the chance!"

The Doctor took one last look at his daughter.

"Okay, let's go."

Before they did the Doctor and River looked at each other, both knowing full well that they would probably die here, and in that one look their eyes both said the exact same thing. The thing that always went unsaid but never went unfelt.

In that one moment, surrounded by their greatest enemy, in the most terrible danger, they could only see each other.

The Doctor winked and River smiled and together they ran for their lives.

They sprinted for the huge doors that the Daleks had left open in their arrogance. The doors were gaurded of course but that did not phase them, River shot both the gaurd's eye stalks, leaving them blind. As she did a extermination ray hit her gun, vapourising it forever. No time to worry she carried on running, slightly behind her husband. They both ran and ran finally finding a small opening where they could squeeze in and hide.

Panting and sweating, they both didn't stop to catch their breath, they saw a stair case and began to climb. All this time they had not been met with one single Dalek.

They came out on a huge observation deck, directly above the room where Mia life was being sucked out of her.

The Doctor wasted no time. He took out his sonic and began working on the machine. He concentrated hard and, finally, the machine made a funny noise. The Doctor dragged River to the ground, knowing that the Daleks would search for the cause of the problem and together they listened-

"What is this?" The Dalek Prime Minister shouted, "Explain! Explain!"

"Initiating scans." A Dalek said as it scanned the now dormat machine,

"What did you do?" Hissed River,

"Overrode the suction engines and the gravitational force within the container. Also, shut down the internal mechanics so that even if the Daleks can repair it it will take them a hell of a long time and you know what? It was really easy to do..." The Doctor trailed off suspisously,

"But- but that means-" River stammered,

"Yes." The Doctor grinned, "Watch."

The pair of them watch as the machine that had sucked the rengeration energy out of Mia was now blowing it back into her cage.

"Explain! Explain!" The Daleks were screaching.

Mia's back arched violently and her body pulsed as all of her regenerations were being absorbed back into her in one go.

The Doctor and River were celebrating, the Dalek's were panicking, Mia was burning in her own light and amid all of the palavar no-one noticed a man in a bow-tie and a woman with crazy curly hair stood watching at the doors, their arms around each other.

"It's starting." The man whispered with tears streaming his face.

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

With one final burst of energy absorbed into her, Mia collapsed onto the floor of her cage.

The whole complex was completely silent. No-body dared speak or move. Everybody held their breath.

"Come on my girl." The Doctor murmured, watching Mia whose back was turned to him and River, she was facing the Dalek Prime Minister.

Slowly, slowly, as if she was a newborn dear, Mia rose to her feet. The Doctor and River smiled, ready to celebrate their success but something was wrong.

Mia's whole body was _glowing_.

"What's going on?" River asked The Doctor,

"I-I- I don't know."

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks shouted, firing at Mia from all sides but their rays were fruitless. The deadly beams seemed to reach her glow and disintergrate, as if her light burnt the Dalek fire before it could reach her.

"Explain! Explain!" They shouted but Mia just stood there, eyes closed palms up, as if she couldn't hear the Daleks and she was in a universe completely on her own.

"Kill her." The Prime Minister wheezed.

But nothing would work. Mia stayed completely still, her light pulsing from every inch of her body.

"We have to do something." The River at the door whispered to her Doctor, "We're not doing anything, look!"

They both turned to look up at the River and The Doctor who were still on the observation deck, looking down at Mia, completely at a loss for what to do.

"We will do something, remember?" The other Doctor asked River, waiting for themselves to make the move.

Then they did.

The Doctor, panicking at what he had done shouted down to his daughter, "MIA!"

The Daleks spun around at began shooting at them of course but River and The Doctors attention was on more inportant things.

Mia spun around and her eyes flew open and her parents were terrified at what they held. Her eyes were emitting a blinding yellow light.

"I'm burning." She whispered.

"But why?" River asked The Doctor, horrified, "What's happening to her?"

"I think, I can't be sure but I think it's too much."

"What?"

"She just absorbed all of her regeneration energy in one go. All of those lives, all of those days, thousands, millions of unlived days pushed into her in one huge shove. It's enough to-to-"

"Well you did it! I did it to you! In Berlin and you could take it!"

"That was different! I was dying, I was dead. You gave me a burst of life but Mia, she was _already_ full of life! And not just life, _young_ life! She was already full to the brim with life and youth and energy and I've just forced in an inifite amount of extra into her. It's burning her."

"But it was already inside her! She was already carrying it! The Dalek's took it out of her and you put it back in, that's all."

"Yes, yes that's what I thought but obviously, I was- I should have introduced it slowly. Poured it into her bit by bit rather than push it in all at once but I was hurried, scared I-"

"What's going to happen to her?"

"I have no idea."

They turned to watch Mia and found her staring up at them, still glowing with blinding light.

"I'm trapped." She said, calmly

Then she raised her hand and pointed her finger and her cage turned to dust around her all in the same second. The Daleks, seeing her obvious power and being terrified, continued to fire at her but their rays continued to be pointless.

Mia, now free, asked her parents, "What do I do?"

The Doctor and River were at a loss for words.

"I know what I'll do," Mia said with a smile, sounding so childlike it was heartbreaking, "I'll kill all the Daleks."

"MOVE!" Both Doctors shouted, grabbing their River's and running as fast as they could.

Mia threw her head back and lifted her arms above her head and laughed.

Her laugh projected her burning light all around the room, roasting, scorching everything in the place. She laughed and laughed and laughed as every single Dalek blistered and exploded from her light.

When it over, she stood surrounded by Dalek corpses, the whole hall singeing from her attack, she looked around, terrified at what she had done.

She was completely alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour! **

**The last chapter was very rushed, I'm sorry, definitely not one of my best! But, I hope to improve as I keep writing!**

**Enjoy and please review!:) **

Cautiously the River and The Doctor who had appeared at the doors walked into a destroyed hall full of smoking Daleks, massive piles of rubble, sparking equipment, a destroyed machine, a blown-up Prime Minister and, in the middle of it all, a frightened little girl, curled up in a ball on the floor, crying quietly to herself.

River ran over to her daughter and scooped her up and craddled her on her knee, stroking her hair and kissing her face,

"Shhh sweetie, I'm here now, mummy's here, shhhh." She crooned, wiping away Mia's tears.

"But you're not! You are but you're not because you don't know me, do you? You've not even gave-gave birth to me yet!" Mia sobbed, she wanted nothing more but her mothers arms and she felt like she wasn't in them.

"But I have." River whispered into her ear with a smile.

"What?!"

"It's us. We've come for you, like we always do."

"What are you talking about?"

"To us we dropped you off on Raxocoriophalapatorious about, hm, what? 20 minutes ago?"

"20 minutes?! But- but I did so much on that planet! I saved a city, I stopped a war, I-I- I called the Slitheen _ugly!_ It was weeks not minutes!"

River chuckled, "Time machine, remember?"

Mia giggled, "Oh yeah!"

River laughed and squeezed her daughter tight to her chest, never wanting to let go again.

The Doctor, meanwhile, stalked around the room, examining each of the Daleks and their obliterated machine.

"You've killed them alright Amelia Song." He said aloud, "They're all gone."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Mia asked with a small triumphant smile

The Doctor spun around to his daughter who had, unknowingly, just commited genocide. He looked at her and he worried. He knew what was coming next.

"Yeah." He said to her with a smile. He sat down infront of River and Mia climbed out of River's arms and into his.

"I've missed you." He murmured to her, burying his face in her hair and inhaling.

Mia laughed, "I've missed you to. I have seen you very recently though."

"Oh yes, we remember. Got into some trouble with Slitheen I believe?"

"Well they're not exactly lookers are they dad? I mean, _come on, _they're GREEN!"

The little family of three laughed together.

"Speaking of younger you, where are you?"

"We'll be here soon, I think we're just scanning outside those doors right now."

"Yes, didn't your screwdriver brake?" River asked with a smile, remembering the panic they had felt when they were unable to get into the hall and the argument that had followed about the screwdriver never being very reliable.

"No, it did not _brake_, it just went a bit funny for a while, that's all!"

River chuckled, "Yes well it's a good job I was there wasn't it?"

"So all this what your discussing right now, what you remember happening, is going on _right this second_,behind those doors?" Mia asked, very confused.

"Yes. Bit of a paradox really but you only live once." The Doctor said,

"Or you only live 11 times." Mia whispered, straightening her dad's bowtie.

River and The Doctor laughed automatically but it was wrong. A wrong laugh. They both sounded... Devastated. Like there was a huge abbyss of endless pain lurking just underneath, waiting to consume them at any moment. Mia, of course, picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at their faces and seeing her mother in floods of tears and her father trying with all his might to hold them back.

But before they could answer, younger River and younger Doctor burst in.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw another version of themselves cradling Mia between their arms.

"Hi!" Mia beamed from the middle of her parents, "Look, you came twice to the party!"

Young River and young Doctor were at a loss for words but not at all the decapitated Daleks, not at the ruins of the hall around them, not at the blasted Prime Minister, not even at the sight of another version of themselves.

No, none of that shocked them. In fact they hardly saw any of that. What had The Doctor and River frozen in horror was Mia.

She was turning a light grey in colour, her hair wasn't bouncy in it's curls, it was lank and flat. Her body looked weak and crumpled as she rested her head on her father's shoulder, as if it was too heavy to lift. Her lips looked chapped and thin and her eyes drooped as her eyelids struggled to stay open.

Mia hadn't noticed what had been happening to her body until she started to struggle to breathe. Her lungs ached with every tiny inhalation and her chest wheezed as she exhaled. She suddenly had this banging, throbbing headache and whereas before she was always able to feel the thundering drumbeat of her two hearts hammering in her chest now she couldn't feel them at all, she wondered where they had gone.

She wanted to speak, ask what was happening to her, but she found she couldn't find her voice.

"Stay back." Older Doctor warned, "This has to happen."

"What's happening to her?!" Younger River screamed while older River continued to sob silently into her daughter's hair.

"She's dying. She has nothing left. She used up not only her regenerations but her current life energy too." Older Doctor murmured, stroking Mia's cold cheek.

"Is that even possible?" Younger Doctor asked,

"Yes. She had no idea what she was doing, she couldn't control it, couldn't stop it. So she used it all up until it was all gone. There's nothing left in her now."

"But-but there must be something we can do! WE'VE ONLY JUST MET HER! She can't die!" Younger River shouted,

Older Doctor swallowed back a wave of tears and waited till his voice was strong enough to say, "This is a fixed point. This is always what must happen. Did you not wonder why the Dalek's shots kept missing you? Why you could pass the guards so easily? Why you never came in contact with any Dalek while running? Why it was so _easy_ to brake the machine? All of those little things were the universe leading you to this point. If one of those had gone wrong we all wouldn't be here right now but we are. This. Must. Always. Happen."

"No, no, fixed points can be rewritten!" Younger River said, tears in her eyes as her older self was inconsolable.

"But they can't, can they River? You saw what happened at Lake Silencio. Our daughter must die here today or else the whole of reality will collapse again."

There was a huge, horrible silence that followed filled only with River's tears.

Suddenly, younger Doctor murmured, "Let it."

"What?" Both older Doctor and younger River said,

"Let the whole of reality collapse, I don't care, that girl is not dying here today. Not that girl."

"You can't. That's not what happened. We remember it. We remember being stood where you are stood right now and we walked here and sat with our older selves and all four of us mourned our loss. _I remember it happening._"

"Your memories can change. You know that! Are they not beginning to already?"

The older Doctor frowned and then, reluctantly, nodded.

"Well then," Concluded younger Doctor, "you have no reason to object."

Older Doctor smiled, a huge, genuine grin and said, "I knew you would say that."

"We won't have much time, she's fading fast and if reality is going to combust I'd rather get it over with quickly."

Younger Doctor smiled back, "Let's get to work then, shall we?"

Older Doctor jumped up, grinned and murmured, "Geronimo."

**Review please:) **


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, so, I think there is enough power left in these Dalek machines to fire up some sort of defibrillator."

"A defibrillator of life?"

"Yes, shock the energy back into her, restart her hearts, get her blood flowing and then worry about it all once she's breathing again."

"Yes! We can use the back-up power supplies, I'm guessing they're over here... Yes! Look! Cables, power! But what are we going to use to build the machine it's self?"

"Dalek parts! Eye stalks as handles, Dalek armour as panels, removing the balls, and we can use the plunger thingys as shock absorbers!"

"Yes! You know I do love it when there is two of us, we're brilliant!"

"I know!"

While the two Doctors worked together to build a device that would bring Mia back from the brink, the Rivers sat over their daughter's body, the older River had Mia head in her lap and was stroking her hair,

"What's she like?" Younger River asked, looking at Mia's chest very slowly rise and very slowly fall.

Older River smiled, "She's brilliant. She's funny and caring and kind and so _clever_. She surprises us everyday and never once stops still. We always have to keep one eye on her, wherever we are because she has a tendency to wander off and find trouble."

The two women chuckled,

"You know once when she was little, she must have been no older than five, we were on the planet Lokius and The Doctor and I were looking at the lost temple of the god Rial. I swear we must have turned away from her for a minute, literally _sixty seconds_, and she was off. The panic we felt, I've never been so terrified in my whole life. Anything could have happened to her! But she is, of course, her father's daughter and we found her a while later sat at the very tip top of the temple, this sacred, beloved temple, with a lollipop in her mouth, a smile on her face, enjoying the view." Older River laughed, "The Shadow Proclomation got invovled and everything, she'd technically broken into one of the oldest, most prescious landmarks in the universe but all we could do was laugh."

"That sounds nice." Younger River sighed,

"It will be. I'm so envious of you. She's coming your way, you've got all of this to come, you're going to be so, so happy."

Younger River looked at the dying Mia, "She's dying and I don't even know her."

"But you will. After today, no matter the outcome, I'll never see her again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if those two mad men actually manage to save her, reality collapses and no-body sees anybody ever. And if those two mad men don't manage to save her, she dies and I don't. I live on without my daughter."

Older River did not cry. It seemed that she had accepted her cruel fate.

"Which outcome do you want?" Younger River asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want the whole of reality to collapse of course. I want everyone and everything never to have exsisted, no love, no life, nothing. Just so I can have a few more seconds with my baby girl."

Younger River nodded, "I want that too."

"Done!" Younger Doctor shouted.

The Rivers lifted their heads to see their husbands carrying a machine that looked a lot like a toy iron that a 7 year old had built. The machine was sparking and wheezing as they brought it over.

"Your not bringing that thing anywhere near her." Older River snarled, tightening her grip on Mia,

"River, it works, trust me." Older Doctor pleaded,

"Have you tried it?" Younger River asked,

"There's no time! This needs to be done _now_ River." Younger Doctor replied,

The two Rivers looked at each other and both silently said 'it's this or nothing'.

They both nodded, gave Mia one last kiss and moved away.

The two Doctors knelt over Mia's fading body.

"This might not work."

"It's the only thing we have."

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Together they charged up the machine and on the count of, one, two, three! shocked Mia hard on the chest.

Mia's body convulsed and everyone held their breath. But no, she slumped back down again.

"Again!" Older Doctor shouted and one, two, three! They pumped Mia even harder the second time and her back arched and her body shook and her limbs shaked but again she slumped back into unconsciousness.

"Again!" And one, two, three! This time, Mia's back arched so violently she was raised from the floor and she convulsed so hard that the Doctors had to step away. She shook, shaked and shuddered and then her eye lids flew open and she gasped a huge gulp of air, as if she had been drowning and she had just broke the surface.

All The Doctors and the Rivers in the room hugged and cried and kissed and congratulated as Mia slowly stood up on shaking knees.

"What's going on?" Mia asked in a weak voice just before she was englufed into a massive bear huge of two bow-ties, two curly masses and eight squeezing arms.

"You're alive!" Was all she heard in the jumble.

"Yes, I'm alive. I was dying?" She asked, very confused and achey.

"Yes! Your death was a fixed point can you believe it? See, you are special! And I, well we but sort of I seeing as it's two I's that did it, brought you back!" Younger Doctor beamed, kissing both of Mia's cheeks.

"Wait, my death was a fixed point?"

"Yes! And look your here!" Older River shouted, so happy she was crying,

"But- but fixed points can't be rewritten."

"Who says they can't?!" Older Doctor laughed, "Remember rule 408?"

"Time is not the boss of you." Mia murmured, horrified.

"Exactly!" Both Doctors cheered.

"No." Mia said.

"What?" All four of her parents asked,

"This is wrong. This is so, so wrong! I was supposed to die here! Whatever happens I always die here! That is why it is a _fixed point._ And look, look at everything!"

The Rivers and The Doctors looked around the huge room to see things slowly fading, turning into nothing.

"Reality is collapsing because I am stood here breathing."

"Let it collapse!" Older River said, "Let it! You can't die!"

"Everything has to die mum!"

"Your too young!" Younger River said,

"It doesn't matter! Everything has it's time, even me!"

"No! Not you!" Older Doctor screamed, tears in his eyes, "Not you!"

"Dad, _reality is going to collapse_. I can't let that happen because of me! People will never have lived, never have laughed, never have loved. Families and friendships will never be made, never be felt! How can I let that happen?!"

"Your too important to die!" Younger Doctor sobbed,

"Why? Because I'm a new Timelord? Because I can regenerate and have two hearts and know the workings of the universe without ever having experienced the Time War? Because I am a whole new generation of a once magnificent race? Yes, there are races out there that will destroy worlds for a drop of my blood, _I know_. But none of that, none of it, makes me liable to destroy _anything!"_

"You are your father's daughter Amelia Song." Older River murmured, "But he didn't mean that. He meant you are far, far to precious to die because you are kind and clever and funny and understanding. You are _ours._" Older River held her Doctor's hand, "And we refuse to let you go."

"You HAVE to! _Reality_ mum!"

"Forget reality. Our daughter is not dying today."

"You've gone MAD! All of you! You can't let this happen!" Mia screamed and fled the room as fast as she could.

"Mia!" They all shouted after her but she'd already gone.

"Leave her," Older River said, "She can't go far. There's no-where to go."

"Yeah," Older Doctor smirked, "No-where's left."

"At least she's alive." Younger Doctor said,

"Alive and being difficult as per usual." Older Doctor smiled,

Little did they know just exactly how much trouble Mia could get herself into as she ran into the TARDIS and locked the doors behind her...

**Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, this story's wrapping up now *sob* i've loved writing it so much and am so grateful for all the reviews!  
**

**It's worth mentioning that this story is set in the series 5/6 TARDIS, not the bluey grey one of series 7 (which I still can't quite get used to, I think it's too cold) **

**What are your thoughts on 12? I'm really pleased because Peter Capalidi looks great but at the same time really really sad because 11 IS THE BEST! 11 is **_**my**_** doctor, you know? I loved 9 and **_**adored **_**10 but there's just something about 11! He's my favourite! I don't think 12 will be able to fill the boots of 11 for me, I don't think anyone ever will! **

**Sorry for the rambling but it's just all very exciting and very sad at the same time and it's hard to process those two feelings at once! **

**On with the story.. **

Mia slammed the TARDIS doors shut and locked them using her sonic. The TARDIS sighed as Mia walked towards the console,

"Oh shush your as bad as them! This has to happen and you know it aswell as I do."

The TARDIS made another noise.

"Just show me where it is." Mia replied with a rolling of her eyes and the TARDIS, reluctantly, lead her to where she needed to be.

Once she had exactly what she needed, she closed her eyes, took a big deep breath and whispered,

"Okay. Here it goes."

Then she twisted some knobs and pulled some switches and her parents appeared on the huge screen to her right.

The Rivers and The Doctors had been holding each other tight during their last minutes of the universe, all four content and happy that their daughter was alive and kicking while reality collapsed when suddenly said daughter appeared right in front of them.

"I'm in the TARDIS," She said, "I've hooked up this hologram so that you all know what I'm about to do and why."

"Oh no." They all murmured.

"This. Can't. Happen. You know that! If I live everyone else dies and how is that fair?"

"The universe just isn't fair Mia! Get out of that TARDIS RIGHT NOW!" Older Doctor screamed,

"NO!"

"YES! I am your father and you will DO AS I SAY!"

"NO! Not this time dad! THIS IS WRONG!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" The older Doctor bellowed back,

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" Mia screeched, then she sighed, "Look, I don't want to argue with you. I didn't set this up for that. I set this up to tell you that I love you."

"Don't do this Mia." Older River said,

"I have to."

"You don't! You can live!"

"No! I can't! Why don't you see that? Your too blinded by your love for me to see that this can't happen! I have to die mum! Fixed points can't be rewritten no matter how much we want them to be."

"Just get out of the TARDIS Amelia and we can sort this out together." Older River said in a deadly voice.

"No. I've found this." Mia held up a gun. "The TARDIS lead me to it because she knows and I know and deep down you all know too that this is what has to be done."

"NO!" All four of them screamed.

But the two Doctors screamed the loudest because they had seen this before, this was all too familiar. They were transported back to the library and the sickening phrase "like mother like daughter" came to mind and tears sprung to their eyes.

"MIA DON'T!" They screamed.

"I love you. And- and I thank you." Mia was crying now but her voice was stealy firm, "You were the best parents anyone could ever have asked for. And I am so, so lucky because I have had the best life, really it's been incredible! I've seen the beginning galaxies and the birth of new worlds and I've watched brand new species be created in one single, shining second. I know the beauty of the universe and I understand how it works. My name is Amelia Song, I am the only Timelord ever to be born out of the Time War. I am unique and I will die to save this wonderful, lethal universe."

"I love you dad. I love you mum. Thank you."

And the hologram switched off and they heard two terrible gunshots.

**Review please! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I am so sorry that I haven't updated! But I've been ill again and it's hard to type with an IV in your hand! **

**These are the last two chapters now, SOB! I DON'T WANT IT TO END! **

**Maybe I'll do a pre-quel of some kind? Mia's life up until Raxocoricophalapitorious? Let me know what you think! **

All around them the Rivers and the Doctors saw reality returning. The room was solidifying, the Dalek corpses returning, the universe coming back from the brink. But all they could really see in their minds was the last image they had seen of their daughter; a fading hologram with tears down her face.

When the place was finally how it was before they had tried to save Mia older River broke the awful silence with, "What do we do now?"

"We burn her body." Older Doctor said coldly,

"What?! No!" Older River screamed.

"We have to!"

"NO! We're not burning her! No!"

"If it gets out that she is dead and her body is still in tact there will be _uproar. _We'll have war on an universal scale River! Is that what you want?!"

"Of course not but I can't- I can't- I CAN'T BURN HER!"

"We will." Younger River murmured, "We'll do it."

Younger Doctor looked at the older versions of he and his wife and nodded.

The older couple looked at each other for a long moment and they, both devastated, agreed.

Younger Doctor led the way out of the room to the TARDIS to find her.

...

Just as they approached the doors, younger Doctor spun around and said,

"Now, we don't know how this is going to... look. Do you want me to see first?"

"No." Older River said as she shoved straight past him.

Mia was lay on the floor next to the console. Her regeneration had started after the first gun shot so all of her wounds had completely gone.

She looked exactly like she was peacefully asleep.

"Oh my baby," River crooned, kissing Mia cold forehead, "My baby girl..."

Older Doctor knelt down beside her and together they grieved for their only child.

The younger couple stood back, letting themselves have this terrible moment.

They all cried and cried and all for different reasons yet reasons that were exactly the same. They felt as if they could cry forever for her. That their bodies would never run out of ways of expressing the pain, the terrible pain that they felt.

Suddenly, after what felt like enternity and a single second at the same time, younger Doctor said,

"It has to be done."

Older Doctor looked up into his own younger set of eyes and they both knew it had to be done now.

Older Doctor wrapped his arms around his River,

"No." She said, clinging to Mia's lifeless body.

The Doctor tugged harder.

"NO!" River screamed, clenching Mia like she was a life raft.

The Doctor pulled and pulled and River clung and clung screaming "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" between horrible, gigantic sobs.

Finally The Doctor managed to yank her away from her daughter and she fell into his arms, screaming into his jacket.

Younger Doctor silently lifted Mia off the ground, placed a kiss on her head and carried her outside, up out of the complex and out into the open air of Heni.

...

Heni was beautiful.

It's huge, shining silver mountains stood tall and proud under a pale lilac sky. The grass was periwinkle blue and the trees danced gracefully in the wind, their blue leaves catching the light from the three white suns and looking alive.

Younger Doctor walked and walked with Mia in his arms and her parents behind him. They walked for hours until finally, miles and miles away from the Dalek base, Younger Doctor found a huge willow tree in the middle of a field full of vivid wild flowers.

"Here." He murmured.

Together they lay Mia down under the willow tree. The older Doctor produced a box of matches and a can of petrol from his pockets.

He poured the petrol over Mia, turned to wife with burning eyes and struck the match.

Mia's body set alight in a second and it took River all she had not to throw herself on the flames.

They stood silently together and watched the time child burn.

When it was over, when it was done and there was nothing left of the beautiful except a pile of ashes they turned to each other.

Younger River asked, "Was she happy?"

"Yes. Very. All the time. Always smiling, always laughing, always... _so alive." _Older Doctor said. "But of course you've got all that to come. You're going to be so, so happy you know."

Younger River smiled, slightly reassured in her knowledge that at least she had the whole of Mia's life in front of her. She has, as The Doctor had said, it all to come.

But younger Doctor has this look on his face. This look af if everything wasn't okay and it never had been and it never would be again and it was all his fault.

"Listen," Older River said staring at the younger Doctor, "She's happy. You make her happy. Believe me."

The younger Doctor just slowly started shaking his head.

"No, you listen to me. You are a great father." River said.

When younger Doctor still looked unconvinced. River dug out a piece of paper and a pen from her Doctors pockets and wrote something down. She handed it to younger Doctor, smiled sadly and whispered,

"You've got the best of days to come."

Then she took her Doctors hand, glanced one last time at Mia's ashes and together, they walked away.

"What was it? What did she give you?" River asked him.

The Doctor looked at the paper.

"Space-time co-ordinates."

...

"We've landed." The Doctor murmured.

"I wonder where she brought us." River said, staring at the door.

"There's only one way to find out." The Doctor said, and they stepped out of the doors.

They were in the corridor of stormcage. The cells facing them were completely empty but they both recognised where they were.

"This is my corridor." River murmured and they started to walk towards her cell.

"Wait!" The Doctor said, "Shhh, listen! Can you hear that?"

The Doctor and River were quiet for a moment and faintly, in the distance, they could hear voices, laughter.

They followed the sound, turned a corner and saw it.

River was leaning against the open door of her cell, smiling as she watched The Doctor and a nine-year-old Mia kick a football expertly to one and another in the corridor of stormcage.

Mia was laughing and saying,

"Maybe we should start a team dad! Timelords United!"

The Doctor and River laughed,

"What with all two of us?" The Doctor answered, kicking the ball high to Mia for her to header it back.

"Yeah! And mum!"

"Oh no! Your not dragging me into this!" River chuckled as Mia flicked the ball to her dad.

Mia laughed, "Come on!"

"No, no! And that's enough football for now, don't you think Doctor?"

"River, there is no such thing as enough football! I am very good at football!"

"So I am!" Mia shouted, doing a ball spin with her ankles to prove it.

"Oh so you'd rather play football than visit the Medusa Cascade would you?" River smirked,

"What?! Your taking me to the Medusa Cascade dad?!"

The Doctor grinned and indicated to the TARDIS.

"Yes!" Mia squealed and she sprinted into the TARDIS with a "Bye mum!" over her shoulder.

"You could come with us you know." The Doctor said, walking up to River and stroking her cheek.

"I know but I think her first trip to Medusa should be with her dad. And besides, I've been so many times I don't think I could react for her."

The Doctor smiled, "Fine." He said, kissing her cheek, "See you later Professor Song."

"See you later my love. And you look after her, ok? Don't let her wander off!"

The Doctor grinned, saluted, said "Yes ma'am." and followed his daughter back into the TARDIS.

The familiar sound of the TARDIS leaving was heard and then, in the silence that followed, River said,

"I know you're there."

The Doctor and River looked at each other.

"I know where you've just been. You see she's happy, don't you?"

The Doctor stepped around the corner.

"Look at you, so young."

"She's happy?" The Doctor asked.

"She's on her way to the Medusa Cascade for the very first time. I'm sure we'll never hear the last of it." River grinned, "You should have seen her when we took her to Yonoko."

"She's happy?" The Doctor repeated.

River nodded.

The Doctor nodded back, turned around and went back to his River.

"She's happy." He said.

Then he took her hand and they walked back to the TARDIS completely different people than they had been only a few hours before.

**Please review with your views on the pre-quel! Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ola!  
Oh my god, this is the last chapter. (Well it's more like an authour's note really.)**

**I can't even. **

**I think I am going to write that pre-quel because I can't quite let go of Mia yet but not just now, I need a couple of weeks to grieve the end of this story, which has been my baby!  
I have loved, loved, loved writing this story! And I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed this! I hope it's been good, I hope you liked it and it wasn't too terrible!  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

_* 2 YEARS LATER * _

The Doctor and River were in flight, on their way to visit the newly formed Tiabeck Galaxy.

The Doctor was flying the TARDIS while River was off doing whatever she was doing. The Doctor had managed to distract himself quite well from Mia ever since that terrible day on Heni. He had made sure he went to all of the places that were bustling and busy and always moving, moving, moving.

He tried his very hardest not to think of his daughter's pile of ashes sat beneath a willow tree billions of light years away.

But every now and then, every once in a very long while, Mia's face would suddenly burst in front of his eyes and she'd force him to stop. To stand still and grieve for the daughter he had met and lost on the very same day.

And in those moments he would wonder if there was any point in it all. What was the point of the universe? What was the use of life if his daughter had to die in order to save it? There was none. Without Mia, a girl he didn't even know, he didn't see why he should carry on.

But then, of course, he looked at River or remembered Amy and Rory and all the others, Donna and Rose and Martha and he snapped out of it. But sometimes, sometimes he considered ending it all in the exact same way as his daughter had.

River, on the other hand, thought of Mia every single moment of every single day.

No matter how hard the Doctor tried to distract her it would not work. Every time she closed her eyes Mia's face was smiling before her. But River was a lot more optimistic than the Doctor. River knew that they both had Mia to come so Mia's face did not torture her as it did her husband, it gave her hope for the future. It made her feel secure in the fact that she had the happiest times of her life to come. When River thought of Mia it made her unbelievably happy.

So it was with a huge smile on her face that she walked into the console room and up to her husband.

"Oh there you are! I was wondering where you'd got to! Right, so, off to Tiabeck, yes? It's meant to be absolutely beautiful you know, it's supposedly one of the greatest galaxies ever to-"

"Doctor..."

"form! There are whole planets that are only just beginning! We'll be able to witness the birth of some of the most mighty races ever to cross the universe River! We'll be among the first to see-"

"Doctor..."

"the start of civilisations and the creation of brilliant worlds that will be wise and magnificent and-"

"DOCTOR!"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

**fin. **


End file.
